narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ohoyamatsumi
|kanji=Ōhoyamatsumi |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=大山積神 |english tv=Ohoyamatsumi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Juro Uchiha,Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape,Seiga Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Ōhoyamatsumi is a technique granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan which enables the user to control two fearsome things with their eyes momentarily; Gravity and Time. The legendary usage of this technique has been unheard off until it was awakened only by two shinobi, ever; due to their possession of the Mangekyō Sharingan. The usage of the technique and the style in which it is utilised varies slightly between its' users. Usage Juro Uchiha Juro Uchiha gained access to this technique after he gained his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the death of a team he commanded on a mission. His usage of the technique's abilities is split between his eyes. His left eye is the one which manipulates gravity, while the right manipulates time. For a period of around three years, Juro could only manipulate gravity as he had no idea how to utilise his right eye's abilities. This would change however and Juro would soon learn how to utilise his right eye as well, gaining access to the ability to warp time with the addition of his abilities to distort gravity. With this, the full power of the technique was unlocked and Juro could warp time to varying extents by creating massive gravitational distortions only in a fixed area where the eyes are fixated upon, and nowhere else. Left Eye In the starting phases of Juro's usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan, he had access to gravitational manipulation which spanned a range of roughly 5-10 metres. Originally, the moves available to him were basic, but still very useful. He could increase gravity in an area where his eye was focused on, freely increasing the strength of gravity or reducing it. This was very efficient to slow down opponents or simply repel them. For example, if an opponent were to charge at Juro with a powerful attack, the Uchiha simply had to increase the gravitational pull at the area his opponent was at, forcing them to sink/smash into the ground with differing magnitudes, depending on how much the gravity had been altered. Another ability he had was to completely reduce gravity temporarily, causing an opponent to be suddenly lifted into the air mimicking zero gravity, before a sudden slight increase forced the opponent to smash back down into the earth. While these two abilities were considered basic, they were in fact very useful in combat, especially against large groups of enemies or taijutsu exponents. While this was still rather ineffective in countering ninjutsu, Juro would usually use this ability right before an opponent could fire a move, so that his opponent would be quickly thrown off balance which would cause the attack to misfire/lose accuracy. Right Eye Eventually when his prowess with his left eye increased further, Juro unlocked his right eye's ability: the power to control time. This came when Juro had reached enough prowess with his gravity manipulation to actually cause a massive dilation of time, seeing that large gravitational distortions could in turn distort time. The moment this point of gravitational manipulation was reached, his right eye automatically activated, enabling him to manipulate time in a fixed space which his eyes were focused on. A demonstration of this ability was when Juro increased the gravitational force in an area exponentially for a split second, his new ability allowed him to dilate time significantly, also for a temporary period of time. In that area where Juro's eyes were focused on, three minutes had passed for the enemy who was in the crosshairs of his eyes, while everywhere else around the opponent, only three seconds had passed. This ability also can be used without the aid of the left eye, resulting in time manipulation alone. With time manipulation Juro still cannot counter ninjutsu, but he can very easily avoid it. By slowing down time from up to ten metres in front of his eyes, he can evade any ninjutsu attack thrown at him, stepping aside and then launching his own attack from a different angle, using time dilation again but to speed up his attack exponentially, leaving the enemy no chance or time to counterattack. The Uchiha mainly displays the ability to speed up and slow down time with his eye, and not much more on its' own. This ability however holds Juro in very good stead against space time techniques as he can literally see his enemy's movements in slow motion, as Juro's time remains unaffected. Juro also is capable of temporarily freezing time, but this can only be performed for exactly two seconds and no more, for reasons unknown. Both Eyes Juro's full potential is reached when he uses both abilities in tandem. By manipulation of both gravity and time, Juro temporarily creates a zone where both work in tandem to cause extreme dilation of one another. By increasing the gravitational force of an area, Juro is capable of dragging an individual fully to the ground, where the muscles cannot fight against the momentarily increased gravity. When this happens, he simply has to fire an attack at the outmanoeuvred enemy and enhance it by speeding it up with his time dilating capabilities, sending it at incredible speed. The gravitational strength will momentarily make everything in the affected area happen much slower than in unaffected areas (the places beyond the reach of the eyes), making the enemy's reactions and perception of reality much slower. Time is also slowed down drastically for the unfortunate opponent and the attack hits him before he can even comprehend the dire situation he has been put in. However the moment Juro puts such strain on both eyes, both his Mangekyō Sharingan bleed and deactivate, with most of his chakra depleted, leaving him severely weakened. Seiga Uchiha Seiga first gained access to his Mangekyō Sharingan due to the discovery of his entire clan's demise from the hands of Itachi Uchiha. The abilities of his sharingan manipulate Gravity which in tern manipulates time due to a space-time gravity correlation effect. However the abilities are split between the two eyes of Seiga Uchiha. Seiga at first was only able to use the first ability mentioned above a few times a day due to loss of chakra which leads to exhaustion, after the said amount he was forced to recover in a hospital. after many years, Seiga was able to manipulate time by practicing his Sharingan's abilities on birds. Together the eyes can create a bubble in space-time for a small amount of time. His left manipulates gravity where as the right manipulates time. Right Eye Within the preliminary phases of Seiga's Mangekyō, he was able to manipulate time for about 10-20 seconds. However the time dilation had no effect on Seiga other than the fact that it would cause eye strain. The ability is able to slow down time for the user on an opponent to the likes of which it can feel like 3 minutes have passed where as in reality 6 minutes have passed, the user can also speed up time to a certain degree to the victim it feels as if 6 minutes have passed when in reality only 3 has passed. The effect the time distortion gives off the feel of a genjutsu. When Seiga caused a big enough dilation of time he unlocked the ability to manipulate gravity with the other eye. Left eye After Seiga caused a big enough time distortion in the world he then was able and ready to unlock the sacred and unrelenting force of gravity. Seiga is able to manipulate an area of about 10-15 feet in diameter. The basis of this ability is being able to weaken or strengthen gravity within a specified area thus allowing him to either simulate zero-gravity or up to 10 times gravity on objects as well as people. Seiga usually uses this technique in order to deliver unblockable and undodgable attacks or to cause his opponent to go flying. Both Eyes When Seiga utilizes these techniques together he is able to do many things. He usually increases gravity as well as slows down time. however the full potential of this ability is reached when both eyes are used simultaneously. By increasing the gravitational force of an area, Seiga is capable of dragging an individual fully to the ground, where the muscles cannot fight against the momentarily increased gravity. When this happens, he simply has to fire an attack at the outmaneuvered enemy and enhance it by speeding it up with his time dilating capabilities, sending it at incredible speed. The gravitational strength will momentarily make everything in the affected area happen much slower than in unaffected areas (the places beyond the reach of the eyes), making the enemy's reactions and perception of reality much slower. Time is also slowed down drastically for the unfortunate opponent and the attack hits him before he can even comprehend the dire situation he has been put in. However the moment Seiga puts such strain on both eyes, both his Mangekyō Sharingan bleed and deactivate back, down to the level of three tome, with most of his chakra depleted, leaving him severely weakened. Drawbacks Juro When only one eye is used for the technique (only gravity, or only time), there is a significant strain put on Juro's eyes, but not a life threatening or overly serious strain. His eyes may bleed slightly and his chakra will diminish, but the side effects are not too severe and he can most likely keep fighting. However when repeatedly using either one of the techniques, more strain begins to take hold, as does intense exhaustion and piercing pain in the optic nerves and brain. When both eyes are used simultaneously, the result is a massive chakra drain and even physical damage, with the Mangekyō Sharingan forcibly shutting down after usage and intense bleeding through the eyes and nose. The expenditure of chakra can be fatal if the techniques were activated at a time where Juro's chakra levels are less than the required level. The massive chakra expenditure also confirms that the utilisation of both eyes is a one hit technique, and that there will be no second chances after that for Juro. The manipulation of time alone can only be used twice at most, while gravitational manipulation can be used roughly thrice. The technique also works only in the linear path of sight which the eye is focusing on, being unable to affect the peripheral areas of Juro's vision. As with any other Mangekyō Sharingan technique, overuse also leads to gradual blindness, which Juro is aware off and keen to avoid, leading to him using these attacks or 'gifts' very, very sparingly. Seiga When only one eye is used for the technique (only gravity, or only time), there is a significant strain put on Seiga's eyes, but not a life threatening or overly serious strain. His eyes may bleed slightly and his chakra will diminish, but the side effects are not too severe and he can most likely keep fighting. However when repeatedly using either one of the techniques, more strain begins to take hold, as does intense exhaustion and piercing pain in the optic nerves and brain. When both eyes are used simultaneously, the result is a massive chakra drain and even physical damage, with the Mangekyō Sharingan forcibly shutting down after usage and intense bleeding through the eyes and nose. The expenditure of chakra can be fatal if the techniques were activated at a time where Seiga's chakra levels are less than the required level. The massive chakra expenditure also confirms that the utilisation of both eyes is a one hit technique, and that there will be no second chances after that for Seiga. The manipulation of time alone can only be used twice at most, while gravitational manipulation can be used roughly thrice. The technique also works only in the linear path of sight which the eye is focusing on, being unable to affect the peripheral areas of Juro's vision. As with any other Mangekyō Sharingan technique, overuse also leads to gradual blindness, which Juro is aware off and keen to avoid, leading to him using these attacks or 'gifts' very, very sparingly. These can only be used within a limited amout of time thus Seiga must act quick lasting about 20-35 seconds. Trivia *Ōhoyamatsumi (大山積神), an elder brother of Amaterasu, and an important god who rules mountain, sea, and war, as well as the father of Konohanasakuya-hime, according to Japanese mythology. *This technique was coined by SoloStar with the help of Uzuchiha123. *This technique draws heavy inspiration from the mechanics of gravity/time dilation on the planet of waves orbiting the Supermassive Black Hole Gargantua, in the motion film Interstellar.